I Think We're Just A Tiny Bit Controversial
by Shipperandfanficer15
Summary: Oc, Violet, purchased a ticket and VIP upgrade for the last show date on Richie's tour. She loves his art, and happens to have a huge crush on him. Realistically she knows she doesn't have a chance with someone like him. I mean, she's just a fan, right? So what happens when they bump into each other before the meet and greet starts? Maybe, she does have a small chance after all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL SOCIAL REPOSE, OR THE YOUTUBE CHARACTER SOCIAL REPOSE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hey Richie**

**Violet's POV:**

I was drawing my eyeliner wings on when Mercy Kill started blaring on my phone. "Damn it.", I mutter. That was my alarm, and that going off meant that I only have 30 mother fucking minutes left until I have to leave for the concert. I mean, I'm basically ready. Since I'm going to Richie's concert, I thought that it'd only be fitting to roll up all decked out in his merch. So I went with his black dreamcatcher tank top, his black shorts with the dreamcatcher logo on the bottom, and 2 of his wristbands. Then I threw on some other stuff as well. A pair of black Converse wedges, a black spiked fake leather cuff, silver spike earrings, and a black spiked fake leather choker. For my makeup I slapped on some shiny black lipstick, I did an ombre with some white, purple, and black eye shadow, did winged eyeliner of course, and just some regular mascara. I lightly curled my freshly dyed hair: I did a black to purple ombre for that. So if you couldn't tell, the colors for the night are black, purple, and white. I coat my face in setting spray after I finish up, then fan my face for a moment. I open my eyes when I hear a ding, apparently my Uber driver's arrived. I run out of my bathroom, unzip my bag, toss my phone inside, and fish around for my keys. "I fucking SWEAR to Satan, if I'm late because I can't find my keys!", I practically shout. I FINALLY find them, zip up my bag, and sprint out the door. I run to the car, then run back because I fucking forgot to lock my front door. After I double check to make sure the door's locked, I sprint to the Uber, hop inside, and tell the driver to fucking haul ass to the venue.

He drive's the speed limit of course, for the most part. I reach the venue 20 minutes before the meet and greet's supposed to start. I got the VIP upgrade because I'm THAT BITCH. I tip the driver well, then grab my bag and hop out. I'm somehow the 1st one here, so yay for 1st in line. The driver peels away. I stand right in front of the entrance, because why wouldn't I? I dig my phone out of my bag, and do a short Insta story showing the front of the venue. Then I tweet about it as well. I'm so fucking hyped, this'll be my 1st time meeting Richie, Skyler, and Johnnie. I unfortunately couldn't go to the last couple of Richie's tours. Due to the fact that I was broke as fuck and in college, but now I actually have a job and money. I hear what sounds like a vehicle pulling up so I glance up from my phone. A truck with a trailer thingy attached to it drives around back. Welp, it looks like they're here. I wonder if there's any way they'll let me inside to use the bathroom. Am I even allowed to walk around back? Probably. I wait a hot minute before moseying on over to the back of the building. The truck's ass end is backed up near the back door. It looks like Skyler and Richie's manager are unloading some shit. Okay, how do I ask this? Human interaction isn't really my strong suit. I take a deep breath. Okay, the key is to not give a shit. Remember, mama didn't raise no bitch. I walk right up to Richie's manager, and he stops whatever the fuck he was doing. "Is there something I can help you with?", he asks me.

LOL, he sounds like a store employee. "Yeah, so I know it's a little early, but can I go inside and use the bathroom?", I ask. He immediately nods. OH THANK SATAN HE DIDN'T MAKE ME WAIT FOR LIKE 15 MORE MINUTES. "Uh, sure. Lemme show you where it's at, follow me.", he says. I nod and wordlessly follow him into the venue. Well, at least he didn't make me find the bathroom on my own. I would've been so fucked, I get lost hella easily. I mean, the owners of the venue would probably kick his ass if he let me wander around their establishment unsupervised while there's not really anyone around to stop me if I decide to do some crazy shit. Once we step inside it's clear that the back door leads directly backstage. We pass by a couple closed doors, then walk into the stage area. Thankfully the lights are still completely lit due to the fact that they're still setting shit up, so I can actually see the door to the bathroom when he points it out to me. "After you're done just come back through the back entrance.", he instructs me. I guess they still have the front entrance all locked up. "Okay, thanks.", I reply before taking off in the direction of the bathroom. I glance back before I go inside the bathroom, to see that the manager's already went back out to help unload the equipment. OOF. It must be rough not having any roadies. I open the door and step inside a hallway. So the bathroom's not unisex, that's low key kind of surprising. I don't even know why I was expecting an unisex bathroom either, I guess it was just the vibe I got from this place.

I walk down the hall to the girls' room, push the door open, and take a quick look around. It looks pretty clean, good. It's also completely empty, which is also good. I feel uncomfortable doing my business with other people around. I go inside the last stall, do my thing, then go wash my hands for a hot minute. I check my reflection to make sure my makeup's still intact, then I leave the bathroom and hallway. I step into the stage area again, at the exact same moment Richie walks in from backstage. It looks like he's carrying in a laptop. I of course freeze on the spot. Do I just walk by and not say anything, or would that be considered rude? Am I allowed to say hi? What if I we both try to walk in the same direction at the same time? What if it's awkward? I WASN'T MENTALLY PREPARED FOR THIS. I slowly and, probably awkwardly, start walking across the stage area. You know what, fuck anxiety and social awkwardness. I just have to be chill about it. So I start walking by with fake confidence, meaning my shoes were making hella noise on the concrete flooring as I was strutting by. Which definitely caught Richie's attention. I look over and we make eye contact. "Hey Richie.", I greet as I disappear backstage. I hear a faint rustling noise then rapid footsteps. Don't tell me he's following me. I mean, not that I'd be complaining. Unless he's running over here cause he thinks I snuck in or something? Although, how do you sneak around people 4 people hopping in and out of the building unloading shit?

I make it halfway down the hallway before Richie nearly shouts, "Wait! You didn't even give me a chance to say hey back!". I stop and turn around while he jogs up to me. Jesus Christ, he's tall. Everyone knows he's tall, but seeing it in person is crazy. I mean, that might be cause I'm kind of short. I DEFINITELY short compared to him though. I think he's like 5'11, while I'm down here at 5'5. "Oh, sorry. Go ahead.", I reply. He lets out a snort. He holds his hand out for me to shake, I put my hand in his after a moment. "Hey.", he greets while shaking my head. I giggle and he lets go. I look up at him, and he shoots me a smile. I can't stop myself from smiling back. God, he's so fucking attractive. MY HEART. Metaphorical moths flutter around in my stomach. "So, um, please tell me you have permission to be back here. Cause I'd really hate to have to kick you out.", he says in a playful tone of voice. Ugh, he is so adorable. I shoot him a half smile and lightly chuckle. "Of COURSE I have permission to be back here, for the most part.", I joke. I wasn't lying about having permission, but of course didn't mention I was basically told to come straight back and not fuck around with anything. He starts laughing, and my smile gets even wider. Awww, even his smile is adorable. Okay, so I might have a pretty big crush on Richie for all the obvious reasons. I can't really help it. "I'm glad I don't have to kick you out then.", chuckles out.

"I am too.", I almost too immediately reply. As much as I'd love to stand here with Richie, I don't want his manager to come back here and to find me holding up Richie from whatever he needs to get done. Would it be rude though to cut the conversation short? SHOULD I even be thinking about cutting short this rare opportunity to get to talk to Richie in person and alone? It's not like I can run into him at the store. We don't live in the same state let alone same city. He 'sobers' up, then examines my outfit. I hope he approves. What if I went a little overboard with the merch? What if he think I'm just some obsessed fangirl? Which I completely am, but I don't want HIM to know that. "Nice outfit.", he remarks. I playfully roll my eyes. "Thank, I figured you'd like it.", I say. He quirks a brow at me and smirks. "Oh yeah, cause I'm such a narcissist, and I love it when fans wear my merch.", he quips. I bust out laughing, which just makes him smirk even wider. LOL, that's a running joke if you weren't aware. A lot of people, some of which are in the Youtube community seem to think that Richie's a narcissist. I'm able to calm myself. Is it my turn to say something? What do I say now, how am I supposed to move this conversation along? Norns this really makes me wish I was at least semi okay at human interaction. "I know this is Arizona, but isn't it a little cold to be wearing shorts?", he asks me. I happen to like the cold for your information, lol.

"Well if SOMEONE would've made some Social Repose sweatpants, I wouldn't have to be out here freezing in shorts.", I retort. He laughs pretty loudly at that. I'm known for being sarcastic and witty. Some people think I'm immature and abrasive, other people think I'm funny and amusing. I'm guessing Richie falls into the latter. Richie quickly composes himself, so I naturally turn around because someone must walking over here. Then of course, I see Richie's manager, Dan, stride up to us with like 20 extension chords in his arms. He looks at Richie, then glances over at me. Shit. "Didn't I ask you to walk back outside as soon as you were done?", he asks me. SHIT SHIT SHIT. I quickly hold my hands up in defense. "I was on my way out, I swear.", I defend. He quirks a brow at me. FUCK. What if he's mad at me? I wouldn't really give a fuck, but he's Richie MANAGER. He's in charge of stuff, like the meet and greet. What if he counts THIS as my meet and greet? I'm probably freaking out over nothing, but I can't help it. Anxiety's a bitch. "It's completely my fault, I started talking to her when she was trying to leave.", Richie interjects. I can't believe he's trying to take the blame. I mean, it's not like Dan can really reprimand him too hard, but still. Dan gives Richie a pointed look, which causes Richie to roll his eyes. I'm guessing there's some unspoken thing I'm not aware about. Dan turns back to me. "OKAY, well we'd better finish setting things up so we can do a sound check.", he tells me. Which is basically a polite way of telling me to get the fuck out.

"Right, I'll just be going then. See you both in like, 20 minutes or something.", I say to them. Dan nods while Richie pulls out his phone. "Actually it's more like 10. Which isn't that long from now, so-", Richie starts. "Right, it isn't, but that still gives us just barely enough time to finish setting up if we hurry.", Dan says after cutting Richie off. Well that was kinda rude. You're in a hurry, we get it. Like dude, I already said I was leaving though. "You should probably get those extension cords to the stage then, since we're in a hurry.", Richie replies while pointing to all the extension cords that are practically spilling out of Dan's arms. Dan looks kinda annoyed that Richie pointed that out. Richie moves to stand next to me, to assumingly give Dan some room to pass by. He walks by us, then glances over his shoulder. "You're right, because we won't want to have to delay the meet and greet due to being behind schedule.", Dan points out. He then walks into the stage area, and disappears out of sight. Why do I have a weird feeling that there was a hidden meaning to their conversation? I mean, the look Dan gave Richie obviously means that something's up. Is he really that mad at me for taking up Richie's time? What if he thinks me asking to go to the bathroom was all a ruse just so I could spend extra time with Richie? Which wasn't the case at all. Me running into Richie was just a happy accident. "Well, bye for now.", I lamely say. I turn to walk away. "Or you could stay and hang out for the few extra minutes?", Richie offers. I immediately turn back around. SERIOUSLY? You've got to be fucking shitting me.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer!**

** I DO NOT OWN THE THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL SOCIAL REPOSE, OR THE YOUTUBE CHARACTER SOCIAL REPOSE!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Extra Time**

**Violet's POV:**

RICHIE, wants to spend extra time with ME? Am I on some acid trip that I'm not aware of or something? "Um, would your tour manager be okay with that?", I ask him. Cause I got a really strong, hurry up and get the fuck out, vibe from him. "What, Dan? Yeah, and if not he'll get over it eventually.", Richie replies while making a dismissive gesture. I quirk my brow at him, but take a cautious step towards him anyway. "Hey, this is my tour anyway. So if I say it's okay, then it's okay.", Richie says as he grabs my wrist. He gently drags me with him to the staging area. OH MY FUCKING GOD HE'S TOUCHING MY WRIST! WE'RE PRACTICALLY HOLDING HANDS! Okay chill, CHILL. He won't wanna hang out with you if you go all fan girl on him. We enter the stage area and as soon as Dan sees us, he has an unreadable expression on his face and he just shakes his head before walking back out to the truck. Well, that went better than I thought. "Come on.", Richie says as he drags me with him onstage. He lets go of my wrist, unfortunately. I follow him over to the podium where his laptop's sitting. He powers it up then does some techno stuff that I won't even try to explain. I hear some walk onto the stage, and it's JOHNNIE GILBERT. He immediately looks at me with a confused expression. Understandable, I'd wonder what the actual fuck I'm doing here if I were him too. "Hey Johnnie.", I greet. Johnnie awkwardly gives me a half smile and wave as Richie turns around.

"Ah, so I see you already know my friend Johnnie here.", Richie says. I technically don't, not personally at least. "I know of him.", I reply. Johnnie walks over to us and leans his guitar on the podium. He reaches his hand out to shake mine, which I gladly accept. "It's nice to meet you. I didn't know we were starting the meet and greet this early.", he says to me. I smile at him as I let his hand go. He's such a precious cinnamon roll. "You're not, I snuck in.", I joke. Richie snorts behind me. "You did not, Dan knew you were in here.", he retorts. I playfully roll my eyes at him. "So my stealth skills need a little work.", I admit as I shrug my shoulders. Richie lightly laughs and Johnnie looks pretty amused. A second later Skyler walks in holding part of his drum set. "Hey Skyler!", I say. He looks up in surprise and almost drops his drum. Whoops, didn't mean to do that. He looks pretty surprised to see me up here as well. Don't tell me this is the 1st time Richie's hung out with a fan before the meet and greet. I mean, I feel like everyone wouldn't look so shook if it wasn't. "Hi? I didn't know we were letting fans in this early.", Skyler says before lugging that part his drum set onstage. You know, I'd be lying if I didn't say I feel kinda out of place standing here with all these talented people. "You're not, not technically at least.", I reply. A look of realization flutters across his face. "Oohhh, wait, you're the girl who asked to go to the bathroom earlier.", Skyler says.

Welp, at least he didn't forget me so quickly? "Pretty much, yeah.", I reply. He starts monkeying with his drums while Johnnie walks off to presumably unload more stuff. I turn to look back at Richie, and he looks pretty busy as well. I feel pretty awkward just quietly standing here, but I don't want to bother them either. I shouldn't even BE here right now. I hop off the stage, unintentionally making a boom sound as my shoes slam onto the concrete. My face heats up as I spin around to see a startled Richie and Skyler. "Sorry!", I exclaim as I nervously tuck a struck of hair behind my ear. Richie gives me a sympathetic look. "Hey, it's fine. You don't even have to apologize.", he soothes. I nod then move to sit on the edge of the stage, desperately willing this stupid blush to go away. This lady soon walks in with a box full of whatever the hell's in there, and Dan trails behind her with a folding table. I guess she's in charge of merch or something. She sets the box down, and helps Dan unfold the table. I feel bad for just sitting here while everyone else is working. I'd offer to help but I don't even know what I could possibly help with, plus they probably wouldn't want me to mess anything up anyway. The lady sets the box on the table as Dan leaves to get something else. She looks up and immediately spots me. Jesus Christ, I swear to fucking Satan if I hear 1 more person say how they didn't know fans were allowed in yet 1 more time XD.

"Excuse me, but, are you allowed to be here right now?", she asks in a slightly raised tone of voice so I can actually here her from across the room. Which catches Skyler and Richie's attention. Does she really think Richie and Skyler are so engrossed in their work, that they wouldn't notice a fan sneaking in here, and plopping down on the same stage they're on? Richie immediately responds before I get a chance to. "I said it was okay.", Richie says. The lady looks Richie up and down before returning to her work. Is it really that weird that I'm here? Her and Dan practically act like I'm an alien Richie smuggled here from Area 51. I audibly exhale as I look at the ceiling. Would it be rude to take my phone out right now? What if I do and they think I'm filming or something? I wouldn't want it to seem like I'm already bored with being here. I hear someone sit down next to me, I look over and it's Richie. Which isn't really surprising cause who else would it be? Skyler and him are the only other ones on stage, and Skyler would've made more noise sitting down since he's thicccer than Richie. "Hey.", I greet. "Hey.", he greets back. Not that I'm complaining but, why is he sitting here with me? Doesn't he have some more prep work to do or something? "Okay, we've got 5 minutes til the meet and greet starts.", Skyler announces. The lady across the room looks surprised and slightly panicked. "Come help me bring in the rest of the merch boxes then, since I don't think Richie will be much help.", she says to Skyler.

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? It kinda sounds like she's trying to call Richie either lazy or useless, which isn't allowed in THIS establishment. I look over at Richie as he shoots the lady a glare. He doesn't move to leave though as Skyler and her go backstage. "What was all that about?", I ask. Should I have asked that though? It's not really my place, but I was curious. What if he thinks I'm nosey?! "I mean, you don't have to explain or anything if you don't want to. I really shouldn't have asked you-", I start to say before Richie effectively stops me by putting his hand on my knee. My eyes slightly widen as I give him a questioning look. I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. HE'S. TOUCHING. MY KNEE! Be cool cool, remember, he won't wanna hang out anymore if you freak the fuck out. He smiles at me, so I obviously smile back since his adorable smile is contagious. "It's fine, you're allowed to ask me questions you know.", he says. "Okay then. What was that lady's deal?", I ask. Richie shrugs his shoulders before turning to look in the direction the lady went, causing his hand to leave my knee. I hold back a discontent sigh. "I guess she just assumed I'd stay here with you.", Richie says. Well she definitely assumed right then. Though I wouldn't really want to walk back there with her either after that remark she made. What's her problem anyway? "You could've helped her you know. I wouldn't have gotten lost or fucked with your equipment in your absence.", I reply. That's probably why he did hang back here, to babysit me. After all, he's the 1 who asked me if I wanted to stay. If I fuck anything up, they'd probably hold Richie accountable for it.

Richie lightly chuckles at my reply, then turns back around. "So, we've still got a few minutes left. Mind if I ask you a few questions too?", he asks me. "Ask me whatever you want.", I almost immediately reply. That didn't sound too eager, did it? His hand returns to my knee. MY HEART. "What's your name?", he asks. Huh, I guess telling him my name kinda slipped my mind. I honestly didn't think it was relevant, or that he'd care. "Violet.", I reply. He lets out a snort, so I quirk my eyebrow at him as I playfully swat his arm. "What? My name can't be THAT bad.", I laugh out. I feel his hand go ever so slightly higher up, so it's now resting slightly above my knee. I can feel my heart skip a beat, and I can feel my breath catch in my throat. I hope to Satan he doesn't notice. "It's just so aesthetically on point.", he replies. He right though. I bite my lip so I don't end up cackling like a witch. "I mean, you're not wrong.", I agree in an amused tone of voice. He looks down at the hand that's resting on my leg. "So how old are you then, Violet?", he questions. Ugh, the way he just said my name... NO, DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT NOW. I'll just end up getting wet with no way to relieve myself. "21.", I reply. I wonder what my age has to do with anything, lol. He nods his head before leaning a little closer. "Yeah, I figured you were in your 20s at least, but you can never tell sometimes.", he states. I nod my head in agreement. "I know right, kids these days. 14 year olds look 19, and 16 year olds look like their in their early 20s.", I agree.

I try not to think about how close Richie is right now. I really don't need to break into a nervous sweat at the moment. His hand glides up a little higher on my leg, his hand's getting dangerously close to my inner thigh. Does he even know how far up his hand is shifting? Nah, he probably doesn't even notice. He would've moved his hand back down or removed it altogether if that were the case. He leans even closer to me, then reaches over with his other hand to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. I IMMEDIATELY feel my face go up in flames. The sound of Richie giggling follows soon after. DOES HE THINK THIS IS FUNNY? I'll allow it since it's Richie after all. "So did you drive here, or catch a ride with a friend?", he asks. I turn to look at him, which was a big mistake considering how close his face is to mine. I lean back a tad bit to put a bit of distance between us. I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable. "I ubered over here.", I reply. He lets out a 'mmm' in response as he takes his hand off of my leg and sits up straight, I move to sit up straight as well. "We should hang out some more later, after the show. If you want?", Richie offers. HAS SATAN HIMSELF ANSWERED MY SATANIC PRAYERS?! MOTHER MOTH WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH ME AGAIN?! We're on the fast track to becoming friends at this rate! I can't believe I'm saying this but, life is good. "Yeah, sure.", I say with the biggest fucking smile on my face. "Okay great. Just hang around here afterwards then til the other fans leave, then we can hang out backstage.", he replies.

"Sounds good.", I say. Sounds fucking amazing is more like it, but I obviously can't say that out loud. By backstage does he mean his dressing room, or out back by their truck? Low key really hoping he means his dressing room. That way it can just be him and me without any interruptions. I feel a hella lot less awkward when it's just us, opposed to us and the whole crew. Speaking of the whole crew, they all roll up with their arms full of boxes and tables. Okay now I kinda feel bad for unintentionally keeping him to myself. I bite my lip and look over at Richie. "Sorry you're stuck babysitting me while you'd probably rather be helping your friends out with all that merch stuff.", I say to him. A frown settles onto his face. Is he upset that I brought it up, or did I do something else wrong. I look away and mentally panic for a hot second til Richie slides over a bit so our bodies are touching, then my mind goes completely blank. My face once again feels like someone's taken Richie's DIY flamethrower to it. He places a hand on my lower back, so I whip my head back in his direction. He shoots me a warm smile as his hand starts to glide up and down my back. I have to try hella hard to suppress a shiver. "I'm not babysitting anyone, I'm hanging out with a friend. As for setting up the merch tables, I think they'll live without my help just this once.", Richie soothes. HE. CALLED. ME. HIS. FRIEND. Mission complete, achievement locked. I can't believe he'd rather sit here with me, than help his friends set up for his concert.

"Okay, now that that's all taken care of, I'll start letting the other fans that got their VIP upgrades inside 1st.", I hear Dan say. Fuck. I don't do well in crowds. I'll just have to grin and bare it. Dan walks over to the door as; the merch lady moves to sit in her chair, Johnnie walks over to the stage and sits next to Richie, and Skyler remains standing near the merch tables. Out of nowhere a couple of employees that work at this venue roll up. It looks like the lady employee's the bartender, and the guy employee takes his place by the front door to check IDs and give wristbands. "Oh, should I go get one of those wristbands or something?", I ask. "Seeing as you're already inside I don't really think it matters.", Richie says in an amused tone of voice. "Fair point.", I admit as the fan girls start walking up to us with giant smiles plastered across their faces. They look a little confused as they see me, considering that I wasn't in line before. Yet I'm obviously a fan, the Richie merch I'm repping pretty much gives it away. Richie glances back at me after seeing their reaction, and I have no clue what Johnnie's reaction is since Richie's tall ass is blocking my view of him. Which I don't really mind THAT much since I get to sit next to Richie. More fans filter in as the meet and greet starts. A couple of girls sit next to Johnnie while the rest of the fans sit on the ground in a semicircle around us. Some of the fan girls glance over at me every few minutes until the meet and greet starts coming to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer!**

** I DO NOT OWN THE THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL SOCIAL REPOSE, OR THE YOUTUBE CHARACTER SOCIAL REPOSE!**

* * *

** Chapter 3: Need Something?**

**Violet's POV:**

Well this is extremely uncomfortable. These fans keep looking at me every 5 seconds til the meet and greet's over, and it's making me feel hella self conscious. I know they're looking at me because I was sitting next to Richie before they even got here, but I can't help but feel like they're judging me or something. The guys announce it's photo time now, so I hop up and walk to the back of the line that was immediately formed. Since I'd rather let everyone else go 1st. I'd feel even more uncomfortable if everyone was just staring me down and impatiently waiting, while I'm trying to take a selfie with Richie and Johnnie. Wait, should I even ask to take a selfie in the 1st place? I've been trying so hard not to come off as a fangirl so far. I start internally panicking as the line moves up. It's part of the VIP package though, I'd just be getting what I paid for right? I shouldn't psych myself out like this. I'ma get a selfie with those precious cinnamon rolls, and everything's gonna be okay. I just hope to Satan I won't look absolutely disgusting when I pull up my front face camera. The guy in front of me takes his turn, and I take a deep breathe before walk up to Richie and Johnnie as soon as he's done. I shoot them both a smile before whipping my phone out. I move to stand in the middle of both of them as I open up my front facing camera. Miraculously, I somehow don't look absolutely disgusting. Wow, Satan's really been on my side tonight. They both lean towards me, and Richie bends down a bit so he's better in frame because I'm short as Hell compared to him.

I try my hardest not to blush when Richie puts his hand on my lower back. I'm sure he just did that so his arm wasn't awkwardly against mine, or randomly hovering in the air. Johnnie doesn't touch me though. Which is probably cause he's much closer to my height, and he probably isn't comfortable with touching complete strangers. That's completely fine with me, I'd never want to make him uncomfortable anyway. I snap a pic then move to put my phone back. "Are you only gonna take one?", Richie asks me. I immediately freeze. Oh, I didn't know he expected me to take more. I didn't want to take too many and take up their time anymore than I already have. Though everyone else was taking a couple of pictures, some even had friends take a few wide shots as well. I hold my phone back up, and open my good old front face camera once again. "You don't have to though if you don't want to, it's fine either way.", Johnnie tells me. Oh I definitely want more than 1 picture with them. "No I do want to, I just didn't wanna take up too much of your time.", I tell them. "You're fine, I promise.", Richie immediately says as he strokes his thumb across my lower back. My breath slightly hitches. FUCK, I hope they didn't notice that. They don't show any signs of noticing as I take 2 more selfies before calling that good. I appreciate Richie trying to reassure me, but I don't know if my heart can handle anymore of his kindness lol. "Thank you.", I say as I'm putting my phone away. "You're welcome.", Johnnie replies.

I shoot them both a smile before I start to walk over to the merch table, where the rest of the VIP fans have all migrated to. Roii, the merch girl, is already handing out the free posters. Fuck, I better haul ass across this room! I catch something out of the corner of my peripheral vision, so I look over, and it's Richie. He smiles at me as we end up walking over there together. I of course smile back because why the Hell wouldn't I? Johnnie somehow beats us over there, so we end up being the last ones. Which of course means that everyone was staring again, fantastic. I lock eyes with Roii when I scoot in to get my poster, and she has this weird look on her face for some reason. I wonder if she's annoyed with me, since I kept Richie from helping unload the rest of the merch/equipment. She shoots me a fake smile as I grab my poster from her. I shoot her a thankful smile as I thank her anyway, and her expression turns somewhat sympathetic. The Hell? Richie slides behind the table and soon joins Johnnie in signing all the posters. I hear someone open a door, so I take a quick look behind me. It looks like Dan's letting in all the fans that just payed for general admission. I get my poster signed, then walk back over to the stage area to ensure I get a spot in the 'front row'. I say front row in quotation marks since there aren't any seats, it's just an open area where you can stand wherever the fuck you want. I of course sit my lazy ass back down on the edge of the stage.

FUCK, I just realized my bag isn't big enough to accomodate this poster unless I wanna fold it 20 times. I can't exactly go run out to 'my car' in stick it in there either since I Ubered in. Everyone's still at the merch table chatting up Johnnie and Roii as Richie leaves to go backstage. He probably has to start getting ready now, what with all the elements that go into his look. I wonder if I could leave this poster backstage or with Roii. I don't wanna risk fucking it up while I'm jamming to all these solid bops. I'm kinda tempted to walk back over to Roii and ask, but everyone's still over there. Since I don't do crowds unless I absolutely have to, I hop up and haul ass to intercept Richie before he disappears back there. I feel hella anxious about bothering him though, he DOES have to get ready to perform after all. Maybe I should turn back around.. He stops walking when we meet, and he raises his brows. "Did you need something?", he asks me while smiling. Welp, I guess it's too late now. "Hi again, sorry to bother you. It's just that I don't have anywhere to put this without fucking it up. Do you think I could either leave it with Roii, or put it backstage even?", I hesitantly ask while holding the poster up. Ugh, I hate asking questions like this. I'm always afraid the person I'm asking is gonna say no. "Hey, you're fine, you're not bothering me at all. Why don't you come with me backstage, so you can find a safe spot for that?", Richie offers. I eagerly nod my head in agreement. I CAN'T BELIEVE I GET TO GO BACKSTAGE AGAIN SO SOON.

I hope none of the other fans notice though, I'd hate for them to feel left out. Richie places a hand on my back once again as he urges me to go 1st down the hallway. We start walking further down and his hand drifts down to my lower back. His arm must've gotten tired in the position it was in a second ago. We reach the end of the hallway and come to a set of doors. Richie brushes past me and opens the last door to the right. "This is my dressing room. You can put your poster in here, and come get it when we hang out later.", Richie tells me. "Works for me.", I reply as I walk past him and into the room. Looks like he's still down to hangout later, yay! I take a quick look around his dressing room and notice the couch, coffee table, and dressing room mirror. Wow, it's actually pretty nice in here. I walk over to the coffee table and gently place the poster there. I hear the door close behind me, and turn to see Richie walking over to the couch. "You think it'll be safe here?", I ask while pointing at the coffee table. "Oh yeah, it'll be fine.", he says while making a dismissive gesture. He reaches for a duffel bag that was chilling on the couch, that my blind ass didn't even notice till just now. I'm assuming his gear's in there. "I'm guessing your outfit's in there?", I question in attempts to make conversation. "Just my wings and some of my armor.", Richie replies as he starts pulling out white pieces of armor. Looks like he's wearing his Snow Moth outfit for this show.

I let out a hum of acknowledgment, then awkwardly kinda stand there silently for a hot minute as Richie fishes out all the stuff inside his duffle bag. Should I just quietly back out of the room and leave so he can ACTUALLY get ready? Wait no, that would be rude to just leave without saying anything right? Richie glances over at me, and my anxiety immediately spikes up. Was I supposed to leave after I set the poster down? Probably yeah, I'm just an idiot who doesn't know what to do with herself. "Sorry, I'll leave now.", I immediately apologize. I start briskly walking across the dressing room to get to the door. Great, he's probably super annoyed with me right now. I've probably blown things and we'll never be friends now.. "I mean, you can stay for as long as you want. I don't really mind either way.", Richie says. I stop dead in my tracks. I'm already at the door, would it be weird to turn around? Also, THANK SATAN HE WASN'T INDIRECTLY TRYING TO GET ME TO LEAVE. I turn around to see him standing fairly close behind me. I slightly jump for obvious reasons and he shoots me a apologetic look. I give him a half smile before asking, "Are you sure? I don't wanna be in your way or slow you down.". He steps up to me and reaches behind me to open the door. I would've moved or opened it for him if he would've said something. I step to the side, assuming he needed to head out for whatever reason. "You're not in the way, I've in fact enjoyed your company so far tonight.", he says while looking at my outfit for some reason.

I'm unable to stop my face from breaking out into the biggest smile possible. I just can't help but smile around him, he has this weird way of making me feel giddy. "So, I'm gonna go grab the rest of my stuff out of the van. You can come with me if you want, feel free to wait here if not.", Richie tells me before heading out. I quickly move to follow him, because why wouldn't I want to spend more time with him? He looks back at me and lets out a barely audible laugh. I close the door behind me then follow him out to the krew's van. He opens the back door on the right side, then crawls in. He starts digging around for something, so I move closer to the van to see what he's doing. I feel kinda useless at the moment, just standing here while Richie scrambles to find the rest of his gear before he has to go on. Fuck, I hope I don't miss Skyler or Johnnie's performances. I'd hate to seem like I'm only here for Richie. "Ha! Found it!", Richie exclaims as he pulls a duffel bag out from under a seat. I also REALLY don't wanna leave Richie right now though. :( "Are all your belongings that you brought on tour stuffed inside duffel bags?", I jokingly ask. He snorts before tossing the duffel bag in my direction. I let out a squeak as I attempt to catch the bag that's hurtling towards me. I manage to awkwardly catch the bag with the help of my knee, if that makes any sense. "Nice catch.", Richie praises as he climbs out of the van. "Pfftt, thanks.", I reply as I shift the bag to a more comfortable position in my arms.

"While we're here, wanna see the inside of the tour van?", Richie asks me. ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY. "Sure.", I say as I step closer to him. I look down, and realize it'd be a bit of a struggle to climb inside while holding this thing. Unless he meant standing in the doorway and looking in while he points stuff out. That would make more sense, and it'd be less of a hassle for him. He grabs the duffle bag out of my hands and steps to the side. "After you.", he says while gesturing to the van. OH, so he DID mean climb inside after all. I wonder how many other fans have gotten a van tour before me. I climb in and plop down in 1 of the aisles. Richie walks over to the hood of the vehicle and places his bag there. I thought about telling him he could run that inside while I wait here, or follow him there and back again. Then I realized he probably doesn't wanna make 20 trips just for the sake of showing me their van. As he starts to climb in I realize that my dumb ass is in the way, so I scoot over as he slides in. He closes the door, and I notice how shaded it is back here with these heavily tinted windows. "As you can see, everyone has their own row for all their personal items. This one's Roii's.", Richie explains while gesturing to the aisle I decided to sit at. Well that explains all the 'girly' things lying around, and the fuzzy hot pink blanket. Not that Richie or any of the other male krew members can't have 'girly' things. "Come on, mine's back here.", Richie says as he crawls over to the last row.

I crawl after him, and notice the organized cluster fuck that is his aisle. I have no idea how his space can look organized yet feel like a crowded mess at the same time. It's probably the sheer lack of width in this space that's throwing me off. Richie sits at the edge of the aisle, and pats a space next to him. I go to step around his feet when Richie's hands shoot out to my waist, probably to steady me to ensure that I don't fall. Which was very considerate of him I must say. My awkward ass immediately freezes though, due to fact that I was NOT expecting that. Causing my left foot to bump into his ankle, therefore tripping me. Richie pulls me into his lap to save me from plowing into is stuff. My eyes widen to the size of golf balls when I realize I reflexively wrapped my arms around his neck to help steady myself. My breath loudly hitches when I feel his legs underneath me. I'm, SITTING ON RICHIE'S LAP OMS. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't mean to-", I start rambling as my face heats way the fuck up. Richie shuts me up by giving my waist a light squeeze as he shoots me a smile. "Hey, it's okay, I don't mind. Besides, it was an accident anyway.", Richie reassures me. I let out a relieved sigh and visibly relax, until I make eye contact with him and realize just how close our faces are. Ugh, he's even super cute super close up. I glance down at his perfect lips, and feel an overwhelming urge to lean in and just go for it. WAIT NO! RESTRAIN YOURSELF WOMAN, SHOW SOME SELF CONTROL!

It takes all my will power, but I manage to lean back to create some space between us. Richie smirks before pulling me back to where I was. I gasp as the action of pulling me forward makes my entire body slide forward. My breathing increases as my brain goes into overdrive, rapidly trying to figure out why Richie did that. Maybe he was afraid I'd fall? Yeah, that has to be it. "You okay?", he asks me while that smirk is still plastered across his face. Ugh, it like he KNOWS he's riling me up in THAT way. "Yeah, are you?", I breathe out. He giggles. "I'm not the nervous one out of breath here.", he states. He, THINKS THIS IS FUNNY? Okay, well let's make this hilarious then. "Yeah, obviously.", I retort. I slightly shift my position, and inadvertently grind into his lap. I let out a moan as he sucks in his breath when my female bits rub up against his boner. Wait, WHAT? My eyes widen once again as I stare him down. Does that mean..? I glance down at our position, then back up at him. He has a look on his face that I can't quite describe. Should I being doing what I'm about to do right now? That's debatable. Could this ruin any chances I have to be friends with Richie? Possibly. Screw it though, hormones always win over rational thoughts anyway. I lean in and crash my lips into his. His hands slide to my waist as he starts to kiss me back. I moan into his mouth as I start grinding into his lap again, this time with more precision and the clear goal of turning us both on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL SOCIAL REPOSE, OR THE YOUTUBE CHARACTER SOCIAL REPOSE!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: 10 Minutes**

**Violet's POV:**

Richie and I make out for a hot minute before we hear the van door slide open. I quickly hop right the fuck off Richie, and then awkwardly crouch next to him in the aisle while he adjusts his boner. Dan pops his head inside, and boy does he look PISSED. "Why aren't you in your dressing room getting ready, and why is she here?", Dan coldly asks. Welp, I'm dead. I start crawling towards Dan so I can get out of the van, and Richie follows right behind me. Dan moves outta the way so Richie and I can climb out. After we do he slams the van door before impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for an explanation. "Look, it's my fault. I came out here to get the rest of my outfit, and I asked her if she wanted a tour of the van.", Richie explains. Great, now Richie's gonna get chewed out by his manager, and it's all my fault. I should come clean about bothering Richie in the 1st place. "It's not Richie's fault I-", I start before Dan raises his hand. Which immediately shuts me up. "Oh I KNOW this is all his fault, because I HIGHLY doubt you invited yourself into the van and Richie just followed you in. Just, go back inside, please. Skyler's about to start his set, I'm sure you don't wanna miss that.", Dan tells me. I look over at Richie, and he nods for me to go ahead. "I'm sorry.", I apologize to him as I start to leave. He shoots me a forced smile before saying, "Don't be." I know that look, he knows whatever's gonna happen when I leave, won't be very pleasant. I look over at Dan, and stare him down.

"It was MY fault, whether you believe me or not. I bothered him when he was trying to go backstage to get ready. Please don't be mad at him because of me.", I tell him before actually walking away. I walk back through the backstage area, and end up bumping into Johnnie. He looks kinda surprised to see me back here. "Oh, hey Johnnie.", I nervously greet. Gods, it probably looks like I'm just wandering around for shits and giggles. Or that I don't give a shit about basic concert rules. "Um, hey? What're you doing, back here?", he asks me with that confused expression still plastered on his face. If my anxiety wasn't through the roof from almost getting caught sucking face with Richie in the tour van, it sure is now from that question. I was so focused on the possibility of Dan kicking Richie's ass that it didn't even sink in until now, THAT I MADE OUT WITH RICHIE. Man his lips were soft. "Oh, I didn't have a place to put my poster where it wouldn't get absolutely destroyed. So Richie let me put it in his dressing room.", I explain. Wait a damn minute, Richie kissed me back. Does that mean he likes me? No, no, he couldn't possibly like someone like me. Then why would he.. "Oh okay, is Richie in his dressing room then?", Johnnie asks me. Another question I'm not looking forward to answering! "Umm, not exactly.", I squeak out. "But didn't you just say he let you put that poster in his dressing room?", Johnnie immediately points out. Wow, nothing gets past him, unfortunately.

What am I doing? I need to chill the fuck out. He won't be suspicious unless I GIVE him a reason to be. "Yeah, and he was in his dressing room until he realized that the rest of his outfit was still in the van. So he went out to go get it.", I say. Ugh, I should've just said that in the 1st place. Jesus Christ, I'm dumb. The look of confusion soon yeets itself off his face, THANK SATAN. I feel hella awkward whenever I have to explain myself to other people. For a hot second we both kinda stand there, so I move to scoot pass him. "Oh!", Johnnie exclaims while shifting towards my direction. I immediately freeze in my tracks, like a deer caught in headlights. "Yes?", I question as I slightly tilt my head. Johnnie takes a hot minute trying to find his train of thought that he clearly just lost. "Did you happen to pass by Dan by any chance?", he asks me. It's like his goal here is to ask me every question that could POSSIBLY give me anxiety. Which of course isn't his goal, he's just trying to figure out where the rest of his krew ran off to. This precious cinnamon roll would never try to purposefully make anyone feel uncomfortable. "Yeah, he's outside with Richie.", I inform him. He nods before giving me a weird look. What's with everyone around here constantly giving me weird looks? "Welp, I'm gonna go get a good spot before Skyler starts.", I awkwardly say while pointing towards the stage area. He glances in the direction I gestured towards before nodding and taking a step back. I'm not that fat that he needed to do that so I could pass by, but okay.

I'm sure he was just trying to be polite and stuff. "Okay, bye for the moment. Oh, and this is really random but, I love your hair.", I ramble out before rushing off. I REALLY hope no one notices me emerging from backstage. That'll definitely look like I'm getting special treatment. I slink out there, and maneuver my way into a fairly decent viewing spot as Skyler starts his intro. Skyler KILLS his set, and gets the crowd pretty pumped. I wait until he gets behind his merch table to walk over there. He smiles at me as I approach him. "Hey! What'd you think of my performance?", he greets. I beam at him before glancing down at his merch spread. "Hi! It was amazing! You have such a great voice, and play the guitar extremely well.", I compliment. "Well thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it.", he replies as I grab a t-shirt in my size, as well as a wristband, plus a sticker. I thank him, pay him, and walk back to the stage area. Son of a bitch! Where the hell am I supposed to put these?! I can't risk Richie getting in anymore trouble than he's already in by running backstage again. I'm sure I can just leave these with Skyler right? I should've asked if I could leave these with him BEFORE I walked away, oh well. So I of course awkwardly walk back over to his merch table, and wait in line because there was this guy and this girl already there. After a hot minute they turn around, and my jaw fucking hits the ground. When THE HELL, did Tori and Robby get here?!

"Oh, hello. We didn't know you were standing behind us, sorry.", Tori apologizes. I immediately shake my head. "It's fine you don't even have to apologize. It's nice to meet you both by the way, I didn't know either of you were coming to this show.", I reply. "Yeah, we wanted it to be a surprise. We came in a few minutes before Skyler went on.", Robby tells me. Well that explains why I had no idea they were here. "Do you think I could maybe take a picture with both of you after the show?", I hesitantly ask. Tori beams at my question. "Of course! Why didn't you come say hi earlier when we were taking pictures with everyone else by the way?", Tori asks me. Shit. How many people am I gonna have to tell this to lol? "I wasn't actually out here when you both got here.", I tell them. They look slightly confused at that. "She was backstage again.", Roii kinda loudly states. I slightly cringe at the volume of her voice. I look over at the crowd, and I think no one heard her. "What were you doing backstage?", Robby asks me. "I didn't have a safe spot to put the poster I got earlier, so Richie let me put it in his dressing room.", I explain while slightly shrugging my shoulders. "Oh, and speaking of which, I was wondering if I could leave these back here with you actually?", I immediately add on while making eye contact with Skyler. "Well that was awfully nice of him.", Roii comments. What is this chick's problem with me, for fuck's sake? It can't be over something as petty as inadvertently stopping Richie from helping unload stuff.

"I don't really think it'd be a good idea for you to leave your stuff here. It could easily get misplaced after the show when everyone starts lining up to buy things.", Skyler tells me. Well fuck, looks like I'm gonna have to hold this merch for the rest of the night then. "I'm sure Richie wouldn't mind if you ran those back there too.", Robby suggests. "Yeah, just go give those to Richie, and then you can pick them up along with your poster later. That'd sure be easier than carrying those around all night.", Skyler adds. Well clearly, everyone thinks that's the way to go. I mean, I get what they're saying, and they do have a point. I just HATE to bother Richie for like the 1,000th time tonight. Plus he's probably super pissed with me after what happened with Dan. Speaking of Dan, I take a quick scan around the room, and thankfully spot him at the bar downing some type of alcoholic beverage. He'd surely kill me if he ran into me backstage AGAIN. "You don't think Richie would get mad?", I ask everyone. "Ha, I'm sure the very last thing he'd BE is mad if you knocked on his door right now.", Roii quips. Skyler shoots her a look, as Robby and Tori look lost as Hell. I appreciate a sarcastic bitch with a sense of humor just as much as the next person, Hell, I AM a sarcastic bitch. Roii's really starting to overdo it though. She borderline sounds salty at this point. "Okay then, thank you everyone.", I tell them as I quickly make my way to the curtain that leads backstage. I'm of course glancing towards the bar every 5 seconds, making DAMN sure Dan doesn't notice me.

I make it backstage without anyone noticing, at least, I THINK no one noticed. I should honestly just sling a backstage pass around my neck at this point lol. I walk down the hall, reach the last door, and hesitantly knock. A shirtless Richie opens the door, and my face heats right the fuck up. "I'm sorry!", I exclaim as I shut my eyes. I hear him let out a snort. "I've worn less than this in music videos.", Richie points out. "True, but seeing that on a screen is different than seeing it IRL.", I reply. He lets out a mmmm sound. "Anyway, did you need something again?", he then asks me. I knew I was bothering him! Ugh, why'd I listen to Skyler, and Robby, and Tori, and Roii.. Right, peer pressure, and because I low key wanted to see him again before he went on. I can't exactly back out now though, it's a little too late for that. "Well I wanted to apologize again for earlier, and for constantly bothering you. I also hate to ask this but, I was wondering if I could put these with my poster?", I ask while slightly lifting up the merch in my hands. "What happened with Dan was my fault to begin with, you don't need to apologize for that, and like I've already said, you're not bothering me. I don't have a problem with you putting a few more things in here, but I think that might be a little difficult to do with your eyes closed.", Richie tells me. I slowly crack my eyes open as Richie steps to the side so I can walk in. I look around at the chaotic mess that is now Richie's dressing room.

The vanity has various makeup supplies strewn all over it, the couch is covered in his various bits of armour, and there's even a bunch of random shit littering the ground. Richie shuts the door as I weave around some stuff to get to the coffee table. "Everything's a bit of a mess right now, sorry", he says. I notice that he didn't put anything on the coffee table. He must've not wanted to risk fucking up the poster, even though he clearly needs all the space he can get. HOW CONSIDERATE OF HIM! "Pftt, I've seen worse, trust me.", I dismiss as I set my new stuff down on top of the poster. I turn around and Richie's sitting at that vanity, about to slather white grease paint all over his face. Gods he's so beautiful. He catches me staring, and makes eye contact with me in the mirror. "Right, sorry. I'll just be going now.", I say as I move to leave. "Why're you always apologizing?", Richie snorts. So I obviously stop walking and turn around to reply. He swivels in his seat to face me as well, with a pretty amused expression on his face. "I guess I just constantly feel bad for taking up your time.", I admit. He nods before beckoning me over. I walk over there and he quickly pulls me into his lap so that my back is pressed up against his bare chest. I let out a slight yelp, which makes him giggle before swiveling his chair so we're facing the vanity. Okay, now I don't regret coming back here. "If I didn't want you to 'take up my time', I wouldn't have given you the opportunity to do so.", he tells me.

"Fair enough.", I reply. We lock eyes once again in the mirror, my face reddens for like the 10th time tonight. "Can you grab my phone for me?", he asks me while pointing to a spot on the vanity. I reach over and grab it, and Richie makes a muffled noise as I straighten back up and hand it to him. He completely lets go of me so he can quickly do whatever he's trying to do. I can feel myself start to slide off him, and it looks like he felt it too. He shifts his legs so he can slightly raise them more while comfortably supporting my weight. Then he starts bouncing one of his legs. I shakily exhale, so of course he starts bouncing BOTH of his legs. He's doing this on purpose, isn't he? He starts bouncing his legs even faster than he was was before. Let out a gasp, he laughs. You really wanna be like that? Fine. I start wriggling around on his lap, and he shoots me a glare through the mirror. "What?", I innocently ask. He stops bouncing his legs, and hands me his phone. "You can put this back now.", he tells me. I nod then do as I'm told. "Looks like we've got 10 minutes before Johnnie goes on.", Richie informs me. That's good to know I guess. Well, it is if I'm staying here for a hot minute. "I can just stand to the side so you can start on your makeup if you'd like?", I offer. Every time I try to leave he always gives me the option to stay, and I have a feeling that this time is no different. "There's plenty of time for that later.", he tells me. What does he expect us to do for 10 minutes then? Well we could have a meaningful conversation about life I suppose.

"Wanna have a quickie?", he asks me. Or we could fuck for 10 minutes, honestly I'm down for either. I hop off his lap. "Is 10 minutes enough time for you?", I ask back. He stands up and struts across the room, then starts quickly moving all his gear off the couch. I'll take that as a yes, and I'm guessing he took my response as a yes too. I walk across the room as well. Wow, this is actually pretty fucking surreal when I think about it. I never thought I'd be one of those hoes that got the privilege to sleep with the man before me. What he sees in me at the moment, I have no fucking clue. After the couch is clear, meaning he delicately placed all his stuff on the ground behind him, he gestures to the couch. I giggle as move to stand in front of the couch. "What now?", I ask him. He smiles at me before grabbing me and placing me on the arm of the couch, ass up. He quickly undoes his belt then drops his pants and underwear. I fold over 1 of the couch cushions, so there's not such a strain on my arms from trying to stop myself from falling over. "Have you ever had a quickie before?", he asks me as he pulls off my shorts and underwear. I shake my head no. "Ever had sex before?", he questions as he rubs the tip of his dick along my entrance. "Yeah, a few times." I admit. I don't exactly have much experience when it comes to sex, but I trust Richie. I know he wouldn't hurt me. "Do you want me to go easy on you?", he asks. I highly doubt either of us would cum in that 10, it's probably like 9 now, minute time frame if he goes easy on me.

Besides, I wouldn't want him to go easy on me even if we had all the time in the world. "No, what'd be the fun in that?", I laugh out. I hear him let out a snort before he lines his dick up, grips my hips with both hands, and rams his dick all the way into me full force. The moan I let out is so loud, it borderlines a scream, as he lets out a groan. I immediately clamp my hand over my mouth and let out a muffled apology. "Are you okay?", he questions. Awww, I love how considerate he's being. I remove my hand from my mouth. "Yes, now just keep going and don't stop till we both cum. We don't have all night.", I whine. He doesn't reply, he only rears back. I barely have time to cover my mouth back up before he starts roughly fucking me into the couch. FUCK, has sex always felt this good? Or is it because Richie happens to be talented at this as well? It might also have to do with how fucking huge he seems to be. "Fuck, you're so tight.", he growls out as he manages to go even faster than he already was. Even with me covering my closed mouth, my muffled moans can still be pretty easily heard. Though the loud sound of his balls slapping competes pretty well with my moans. Pretty soon I can feel myself edging closer and closer with each thrust. I tighten my grip on the couch cushion, and slightly clench around him. "Gaaaa, keep doing that.", Richie pants out. That won't be a hard request to fulfill, considering that I'm about to cum.


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer!**

** I DO NOT OWN THE THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL SOCIAL REPOSE, OR THE YOUTUBE CHARACTER SOCIAL REPOSE!**

* * *

** Chapter 5: Don't Stop**

**Violet's POV:**

"Sure thing, as long as you don't stop doing that.", I moan out. Richie somehow fucking manages to go even harder than he already was, and it pushes me to the edge. "RICHIE!", I scream out as I cum and my walls pulse around him. "Fuck.", he grunts as he slows his pace to let me ride out my high. My body starts shaking as he picks the pace right back up again as soon as I'm done. "I'm starting to get close.", he pants out. "Cum in me, please.", I immediately plead. Apparently all it took for me to grow a pair and shed my awkwardness was to get absolutely railed by a cute guy with a huge dick. "Are you on birth control?", he asks as his thrusts start to get erratic. "Yeah.", I scream as he hit particularly deep. "Fuck I'm gonna cum already.", he moans out before emptying his load deep inside me. I let out a moan of satisfaction as I feel his warm cum fill me up. His thrusts slow before finally coming to a stop. He pulls out then bends down to pull his pants back up part of the way. He quickly waddles over to the vanity and I have to hold back a giggle at how funny the sight was. I slide off the arm of the couch as Richie wipes off his dick with a tissue. I try not to let my legs give out as I bend over to pick my undies and shorts off the floor. Like a big semi truck it actually hits me, I just had sex, with Richie. Richie, someone I never thought would ever know I existed let alone find me attractive enough to sleep with me. He walks back over with the tissue box and offers it to me.

"Why thank you.", I say as I pull a tissue from the box. "It's the least I could do.", I hear him lightly snort before retreating back to the other side of the room so he can finally get ready for his set. I clean myself up and slip my undies and shorts back on. I scan the room for a trash can, and spot 1 next to the vanity of course. I shakily make my way over there and drop my cum covered tissues in the bin. I'm of course grinning like an idiot even though I feel like I'm about to fall over, for obvious reasons. We make eye contact, and I awkwardly look down at my shoes. Welp, it looks like that awkwardness came back, greaaattt. "Well I'm gonna get back to the show. Um, thanks for, that.", I say after finally looking back up. He shoots me a half smile before getting back to his makeup. "Yeah we can't have you missing Johnnie's set now, can we?", he says in a light tone of voice. I giggle like crazy and nod my head in agreement before wobbling to the door. "You sure you'll be able to make it there without falling?", he calls over his shoulder. I let out a loud snort as I open the door. "If worst comes to worst I'll just crawl the rest of the way.", I joke before closing the door behind me on my way out. I slowly creep through the hallway and thank Satan that Dan, or anyone else for the matter, doesn't materialize from thin air to call me out for being back here again. I take a peak through the curtain and it looks like I made it just in time to see Johnnie do his set, and I didn't even miss anything.

By some miracle, luck is on my side tonight. I just hope me admitting that doesn't jinx anything. I poke my head further out and scope out the room, and of course I fucking make eye contact with Roii from across the room. I'm tempted to just stay backstage honestly, I can't really be bothered to deal with her right now. I won't tho because I wanna see Johnnie's set, so I step out from behind the curtain fully. The best way I could describe Roii's facial expression is that she almost looked disappointed for some reason. Was she hoping I got lost back there or something? Jesus Christ. Well whatever, I hold my head up high as I squeeze my way into the crowd. I end up standing next to this blonde guy with fluffy hair and a leather jacket for the rest of Johnnie's set. After Johnnie's set is all wrapped up and he's back to manning his own merch, I strut back there with still shaky legs. I'm not gonna let Roii get to me, I paid to be here and to have a good time. So that's what I'm gonna do, fuck that bitch. At this point I just really dislike her not gonna lie. I don't even look at her as I smile at Johnnie while handing him money for his CDs and a T-shirt. "You sounded amazing by the way.", I tell him as he writes down what I bought from him. "Oh, thank you.", he replies. I warmly smile at him, and he smiles back as I step away. I turn back, stare Roii dead in the eyes, then walk right backstage once again without giving a shit about what anyone fucking thinks.

I'm down the hallway and standing in front of Richie's dressing room again. I knock on the door. We might have fucked, but that doesn't magically give me the right to just barge in there. A moment later and Richie, almost completely in outfit at this point, opens the door. He thankfully doesn't look annoyed to see me yet again. I hold up the newly acquired merch and shrug my shoulders, while also sporting an apologetic look. He rolls his eyes in an exaggerated way before stepping aside. "Is this gonna become a regular thing for us?", he asks after closing the door. "Sorry, I wouldn't be back here again so soon if I had anywhere else to put this.", I apologize as I set the merch down with the rest of the merch I've acquired over the night. "It's fine really, I don't mind you being back here.", he replies as he's about to dawn his white wings. I wonder how heavy those are to wear. I wonder what it's like to have wings.. "Hey, would it be weird if I asked to touch your wings?", I ask before I can stop myself. Gods, I probably sounded like such a fan right then. He actually holds them out to me tho. I tentatively reach out and brush my fingers across the plastic, while grinning like an idiot yet again of course. After a moment I pull my hands back. "Thank you.", I squeak out as I tuck some hair behind my ear. "I'd let you try them on if I didn't think they'd be too heavy for you.", he tells me as he slips them on himself. I'd fucking lose my shit if I could try on his wings, but he probably does have a point.

"Are we still gonna hang out later, by the way?", I nervously ask him as he's slipping his wig and headdress on. I'm not sure if he'd actually wanna hang out with me anymore since we already hooked up. Not that I'm assuming that's why he wanted to hang out in the 1st place, but maybe he changed his mind after spending a bit of time with me. "Well yeah, unless you don't want to?", he asks. "NO! I mean, of course I still want to. I wasn't sure if you, stilled wanted to.", I quickly explain. He takes a step towards me, before booping my nose. I let out a giggle. "There's nothing I'd rather do later, than spend more quality time with you.", he tell me before ushering us both out of the door. I'm of course dying on the inside from happiness. I'm fucking living that y/n life for fuck's sake. How? I have no clue cause I look like a potato. I'm of course not gonna question him about it, I just wanna enjoy this while it lasts. After tonight, he'll go back to Vegas and I'll be stuck here. I walk back out into the stage area a few minutes before he does, and manage to finesse my way to the very front of the stage. Pretty soon me, along with the rest of the crowd, is cheering like crazy as Richie hops around the stage performing. He actually boops me on the nose again during the show, and I giggled like crazy. As soon as the show's finished I haul ass to the back of the room to get some Richie merch. Which I was/wasn't excited about. Was because I want more merch lol and I wanna support him more. Wasn't because that meant dealing with Roii and her bitchiness.

I'm 3rd in line surprisingly, I thought the fellow Richie stans would've trampled me in the rush to the back. I mean most of them were in a hurry to get in line to take some selfies with Richie and such 1st, but I of course wasn't about to miss getting my pick of whatever merch I decide to get. I pick out a wall flag, some shirts, and stickers. I thank Roii even though the last thing I wanted to do was be nice to her. As I'm about to walk off she says, "So, Richie seems awfully fond of you.". I can't tell if she's trying to start shit, or that was just an observation she made. "Fond is a strong word for it, he's just being nice to me.", I reply. There's no way in Hell I'm giving her any indication that something happened between Richie and I. I'm not the best at reading the room, but even I can tell that that wouldn't go over very well with her for whatever reason. She lets out a snort before rolling her eyes and taking a swig from her water bottle. "I haven't seen him act that 'nice' to anyone else on tour except for..", Roii trails off. What is she implying exactly, and who is she referring to? "For who?", I question. She just shakes her head and gestures for me to move to the side so she can assist the next person in line. Oh come on! She can't leave me hanging like that, I need to know what the fuck she even on about. I step to the side anyway, then make a quick run backstage to stash away the new Richie merch. I come back then grab a few selfies with Robby and Tori, Skylar, and Johnnie. None of them thankfully bring up my frequent trips to Richie's dressing room. Not even Dan who's seen me go back there the last couple of times.

At last I join the dwindling line for a few selfies with Richie. When it's finally my turn, he shoots me a big smile before pulling me into a hug. As I'm hugging him back he leans down a bit to whisper, "When none of the remaining fans are looking, you can go ahead and sneak backstage again.". We pull apart and I nod my head before pulling out my phone. We snap a few fun selfies before I start slowly retreating towards the other side of the room. I glance over in Roii's direction and while she's totally something up for a fan, I make a final mad dash for backstage. I quickly power walk to Richie's dressing room, and see myself inside. I sit on the couch, whip out my phone, and scroll through twitter and insta while I wait. After what feels like an eternity, I hear the door open. Anxiety spikes through me for a split second when it hits me that anyone from the krew could've come in at any point, for whatever reason. I let out a sigh of relief when I see that it's Richie. He closes the door behind him and shoots me a smile before taking off his headdress and wig. "Hope you didn't have to wait for too long.", he says as he's walking over to the vanity. I put my phone away. "Not really, but either way it'd be worth it.", I reply. We make eye contact through the mirror and he smiles at me, effectively making my insides melt. "Oh really, and why's that?", he asks right before he takes a makeup wipe to his face. "I, really like spending time with you.", I admit while trying not to blush like crazy.

Gods, I hope that didn't come off as too sappy. He just lightly laughs though before starting to take his scleras out. "After a while, that feeling will fade.", he jokes. At least, I hope he's joking. He looks dead serious though, but that might be because he's ripping out his other sclera. As if I've ever not love being around him, that's bold of him to assume lol. I walk over to him. "I'd like to say we'll see about that but we won't, will we?", I ask in a sad yet light tone of voice. Fucckkk things just took a depressing turn. Way to bring the mood down, me. He stands up to start taking all his armor off. "That depends.", he says with a shrug. "On what?", I immediately ask. Shit did I respond too soon on that? I don't wanna look desperate or overly attached. Wait this is in person though an immediate response is fine as long as it doesn't sound overzealous, right? "On if you ever decide to visit Vegas or not.", he explains after shedding the last of his armor. Does that mean if I go to Vegas, we can hang out again? I'm not reading too much into this am I? That's what he's alluding to correct? I'd ask him to really clarify but that'd probably only annoy him, having to go over everything to make sure my dumbass will understand. "You know, I've always wanted to see Vegas.", I comment as we walk across the room to sit on the couch I was just bent over on a couple of hours ago. He looks kinda pleased at my statement. That's a good sign if I've ever seen one. "If you want, I could pick you up at the airport if you took a plane over.", he offers.

OMFG HE'S SO NICE. "Well thank you, I might have to take you up on that offer.", I say with the biggest smile on my face. He looks me up and down before pulling me into his lap, I let him and assist a bit of course. "Depending on how long you'd plan on staying, you could crash at my place.", he also offers. I just about lost my shit right then and there. HE OFFERED TO LET ME STAY AT HIS HOUSE! I'D GET TO MEET SCORN! I'D GET TO STAY WITH HIM FOR AN EXTENDED PERIOD OF TIME! THIS IS LITERALLY A DREAM COME TRUE! Okay chill, chill. Be cool be cool, you have to remember, that this opportunity would've never presented itself if you had acted like a fangirl. This opportunity could easily disappear if you wig out on him now. "Really, are you sure? I wouldn't wanna impose.", I tell him. I actually don't wanna free load off him too much. Picking me up from the airport would be really nice enough, but letting me stay there on top of that too? He wraps his arms around my waist before pulling me into a kiss. I kiss him back as my arms wrap themselves around his neck. We break the kiss after a moment. "You wouldn't be imposing, I'd love to have you stay over.", he reassures me. I can't believe this, I wouldn't if I wasn't touching him while sitting in his lap. I just kinda assumed this was a 1 night stand tour hook up, that nothing meaningful would come of it. That he'd just forget me after a week or so. This right here proves me completely wrong though. He wants to see me again, he wants to spend more time with me, and he even trusts me enough to let me stay at his house.

"Okay then, I'm in.", I chirp. Oof that probably sounded way too cheery and excited. I mean I am excited, who the fuck wouldn't be, but I need to play it off like I'm just going to stay with a new friend that I happen to be into for a few days. Okay even that way I'd sound excited, but I just can't help ittttt. "Good, you can gimme your twitter or insta in a bit so I can DM you later about it.", he replies. Ugh, I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I caught so many feelings from tonight. I nod before taking the initiative this time and crashing my lips into his. We start heavily making out and I'm once again grinding against his boner. Then of course, the door opens. We break apart and I roll off this lap as Johnnie just kinda stands there in the doorway with a 'what the fuck' look on his face. I'm tempted to say hey just to break the ice, but terrified that that's not what I'm exactly supposed to do in this situation. "Sorry, I uh, didn't mean to interrupt.", Johnnie apologizes. I shoot him a warm smile cause I'm still not sure if I should speak and I'm awkward as hecc when it comes to social situations. He smiles back at me though. "You weren't interrupting anything. Did you need me on the floor?", Richie asks him. I mean, not interrupting anything too important. Fuck, he was probably supposed to help with loading everyone's equipment back into the van. Yet here he is wasting his time back here with me. "Yeah, we're starting to pack up everything. Robby and Tori stayed behind to help, but there's still a lot to do as usual.", Johnnie explains.

Okay now I feel even guiltier than I did a second ago. Richie rises to his feet, so I do the same. "Is there any way I could help?", I ask. Richie looks caught off guard by my question for a split second before looking kinda happy that I asked. "Thank you, but we couldn't ask you to do that. You came here to enjoy the show, not help clean up after it's over.", he tells me. Could he be any more amazing? That just makes me wanna help even more. "I mean it wouldn't be any trouble, and I'd love to help. I obviously won't force my help on everyone if you don't want it, but I'd be more than willing.", I say in a last attempt to offer my assistance. Also I really wouldn't mind sticking around a bit longer even if it means moving stuffs. More time with Richie is more time with Richie, doesn't matter if it's 1 on 1 or not. "Well if you insist on helping, you could always help carry out the bins of merch. Nothing heavy like any of the stage equipment of course.", Richie relents. FUCK YEAH! Oh wait, that means I'll have to deal with Roii since that's her department mainly. Ah well, I'll just ignore her if I have to. "Yay, thank you!", I exclaim. Richie giggles before once again ushering us out of the room. The 3 of us walk back out to the stage area. Skylar's disassembling his drum set on stage, Dan is talking to the employees of the venue, Robby and Tori are stacking merch into bins, and Roii's writing stuff down on that notepad of hers. I follow Johnnie over to the merch area while Richie goes in the direction of the stage. Once the merch keeping trio notice us, Robby and Tori look a bit confused but continue putting stuff away. Roii on the other hand, stopped writing, and doesn't look happy at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL SOCIAL REPOSE, OR THE YOUTUBE CHARACTER SOCIAL REPOSE!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Still Here**

**Violet's POV:**

"I see you're still here.", Roii comments before getting back to scribbling stuff down. "I offered to help with the clean up.", I reply. I know she didn't say it in a snooty way or anything, probably cause these 3 are here, but she might as well have. Is she like this with everyone Richie's nice to Jesus Christ? I look over at Johnnie and he nods his head in the direction of his table. I follow him over there and he hands me a full bin. Fuck, I didn't think t-shirts could be this heavy. "You got it?", Johnnie asks me. I nod my head as I try to look like I'm not fucking struggling here. Man have I always been this weak? Johnnie grabs a bin, and I follow him all the way to the van. The few minute walk there is quiet, and I'm not sure if I'm thankful for that or not. I'm kinda just waiting for him to bring up the fact that Richie and I were sucking face backstage. He loads his bin into the van, and I shove mine next to his. "So uh, you and Richie huh?", Johnnie asks as we start walking back. "What about us?", I ask back. I'm kinda playing dumb, but for a good reason. I'm not sure if I'm even allowed to talk about this. I mean sure Johnnie is in fact Richie's friend, and not some fan asking these kind of questions. I just can't risk fucking this up. "Are you 2 like a thing now or?", he asks while scratching the back of his head. He looks uncomfortable asking. "No.", I shortly reply as we're just about to hit the stage area. Tori and Robby scoot past us with boxes, and I notice that Roii's done taking inventory, at least I think that's what she was doing.

Skyler starts powering through the room with part of his drum set in his hands. Richie's carrying another bit of the drum set along with his laptop that's nestled under his armpit. Johnnie and I make a grab for more merch boxes as Roii breezes past us with a box of her own. Well at least she's too busy working at the moment to be giving me shit about being here. Johnnie doesn't try and talk to me for the remainer of the time we work together. I feel bad about making him uncomfortable. He had a right to ask, more right than someone like me would. We're just about to grab the last boxes, and I take a quick look around, no one's in here. "I'm sorry, if I made you uncomfortable earlier.", I quietly appologize. His whips his head in my direction. Oh thank Satan he heard me and I don't have to repeat it. "It's fine you didn't make me uncomfortable. It's more like, the subject matter made me uncomfortable.", he replies. I can get that, asking someone your friend was sucking face with if they're more than just a hookup or whatever would probably be awkward for anyone to talk about. Especially since Johnnie's recently single because of certain events.. We hurry up and load the last boxes up, and head back in as Dan and Skyler get their sleeping arrangements sorted out. We get back inside and can tell that something's immediately wrong. We can hear muffled arguing from Richie's dressing room. I look over at Johnnie, and he quickly ushers me down the hall. We make it to the stage area. "Trust me, you don't wanna be around that.", he tells me. I don't say anything, I just nod my head.

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who was arguing with Richie in there. There's only 1 girl in their krew, and not to mention that Tori left with Robby a minute ago. "I think I'm gonna go ahead and get an Uber.", I tell Johnnie as I whip my phone out. "Do you live nearby?", he asks me. "I live in Phoenix.", I reply after I place my order. "I'm sure Richie would offer to drop you off if it wouldn't cause any complaints.", Johnnie brings up for some reason. I don't doubt that he would, but I couldn't ask that of him even if everyone was on board with that idea. He's already done so much for me, and is offering to do so much more if I come to Vegas. Asking for a ride home might be a bit much. "I sure he would, but I'd decline. I wouldn't let him waste the van's fuel by Ubering me home.", I tell him. My Uber order goes through, and I've got about 10 minutes before the driver gets here. "Alright, I've got about 10 minutes to get all that merch I acquired over the night from the war zone you call Richie's dressing room.", I joke as I turn to Johnnie. He lets out a giggle before widely smiling at me. "I can see what he sees in you you know.", he tells me before heading backstage. I stand there and take a moment to decipher that. Like, does he mean he sees positive attributes in me that Richie's usually attracted to or would find attractive. Or like, he.. Nope nope nope, I'm on crack if my brain could jump to THAT conclusion. I sprint after Johnnie, and he's standing in front of Richie's dressing room. The door is open, oh boy.

"Can I just get her stuff please?", I hear Johnnie ask. I quietly start padding over there. "Oh, are you on her side now too?!", I hear Roii scream. I freeze in my tracks. Maybe going over there wouldn't be such a good idea. "You're overreacting over nothing.", Richie tells her. She lets out a hollow laugh. I take a few steps closer. "You're telling me you let her hang around you all day, let her put all this shit in your dressing room, make frequent trips back here, even help pack up your precious merch that you'd never risk being misplaced or ruined, all because you were just trying to be nice to your 'new friend'?", she asks in a shrill tone of voice. Okie she got him there, but why does she care so much? Why has she cared so much this entire time? Does she like him or something? Is she jealous? Well that would explain a few things. Johnnie lets out a deep sigh and by chance happens to glance over at me. He gestures for me to head back, either because I'm overhearing something I'm not supposed to, or because shit's really about to hit the fan if Roii sees me back here right now. "It wouldn't matter what I tell you, you're only gonna hear and believe whatever you want. What more can I say? What more do you want me to do?", I hear Richie yell as I'm walking away. I go sit on the stage again and check my phone, 5 minutes til my driver is here. I hope Johnnie can snag the merch in time, I hate making people wait on me. I let my mind drift back to Richie and Roii's fight. Ngl, Roii sounded like a jealous girlfriend, and I'm not sure how well that sits with me.

There has to be something between them. I feel like Richie would've told her off for minding his business and having the balls to be so pissy about, it if she was just a co worker/friend. Maybe they had a 1 night stand and she's been possessive ever since? Maybe it was more than one 1 night stand.. My thoughts are interrupted as I notice Johnnie speed walking towards me with a shit ton of merch overflowing from his arms. "How long until your Uber is here?", Johnnie frantically asks me. I try not to panic too hard as I fumble to get my phone out. I don't do well with pressure or high stress situations due to my crippling anxiety, and I think this counts as high stress. He wouldn't look this terrified if some shit didn't just go down. "3 minutes.", I reply as I'm tossing my phone back into my bag. "I think you should wait outside with your stuff, like right now.", Johnnie says. He still looks panicked so I stand up and speed walk with him to the door. "Come on you're just being childish at this point!", I hear Richie yell all the way from the hallway. I fumble with the door for a moment before getting it open. "YOU'RE clearly trying to stop me from having a little chat with her for some reason, and I intend to find out why!", I hear Roii scream just before she throws the curtain back. Johnnie pushes me outside, hands me my merch, and pulls the door closed. "Well that explains why he was in such a hurry to get me out of there.", I mutter to myself. I'll have to thank him for that next time. I'm not sure if I could handle Roii right now, and I'm too wiped from sleeping with Richie to be able to properly fight a bitch.

I turn around and try my very best not to drop all this merch. I wish Johnnie could've waited out here with me and helped me hold all this stuff. That and I really wanna ask how things escalated, even though it's not really my place to ask. Did she blow up before or after seeing my stuff in his dressing room? I mean she already knew I was putting my stuff back there so that's probably not it. "Where is she Johnnie?", I hear Roii loudly say from the other side of the door. Oh shit. "On her way home.", Johnnie replies. Okay I fucking love Johnnie, look at him coming through like that. I appreciate him. "Why are you still standing in front of the door then?", she asks him. Annddd we're back to oh shit. "Come on Roii, just leave it. He has nothing to do with this.", Richie chimes in. It has to have been 3 minutes by now. "I never said he did, I just want him to move over so I can open the door real quick. If she really already left then there should be no reason for him to be guarding it right?", Roii points out. Seriously where the fuck is my Uber. I can't exactly whip out my phone to check how far away they are, but if I have to stand here for any longer Roii's probably gonna find me and kill me. As if Satan himself heard my inner turmoil, a car pulls up. It's my Uber thank fuck. They're kind enough to help me load the merch into 1 of the back seats before I hop in. As we pull onto the main road, I can't help but reflect on today. I feel horrible, Richie got chewed out more than once today because of me, and Johnnie got caught in the crossfires.

I'm just ruining lives today I guess. Pretty soon we stop in front of my house, and after a few trips in all my stuff's inside. I tip the driver and watch them drive away. I can't help but feel kinda empty as I turn the lights on and walk through my empty house. It's just such a stark difference from the concert. I'd already grown accustomed to the loud noise and herds of people. I know, I'll put on a Mothra movie, that'll lift my spirits. I keep the merch, and toss any pieces of clothing into the laundry basket. I drag my ass back into my living room, and let the movie start playing. After a hot minute I whip out my phone. Would it be in bad taste to slide into Richie's DMs to make sure everything's okay? Would it be in even worse taste to post the selfies from the night and tag the respective people? Probably. Is that gonna stop me? Nah. I open up Insta and message Richie. "Hey, I just wanted to see if everything's okay. Sorry if it's still a bad time.", my message reads. At least if he finds it in bad taste, I already apologized ahead of time. Then I get to work with posting all the lovely selfies from the night. Wow, I don't look too bad in any of them, that's a nice change. 1 would assume I'd look like a sack of potatoes next to such attractive people. I get about half away through the movie before I hear back from Mother Moth himself. I'm honestly surprised he responded at all let alone so soon. "Nah you're all good, and things are still kinda intense but don't worry about it. She'll calm down eventually. Did you get home okay?", he asks me.

Awwww, he's so considerate. I can't believe she's still pissed, I fucking left a while ago already. They're surely in a hotel or on the road by now, what's she still pressed about? "I'm so sorry I caused so much trouble for you tonight. I didn't get kidnapped or anything crazy like that so I'd say the ride home was pretty good.", I reply. I put my phone back down and return to the movie. The movie finishes a few minutes before I get a reply. I know I'm so lucky that he's even replying at all, but I can't help but feel almost impatient. Which is dumb I don't expect him to drop everything he's doing just to talk to me. I just really miss him already is all, yeah that's it. "You sure do have a habit of apologizing for things lol. I should be the 1 apologizing for today, Roii was completely out of line.", Richie tells me. Out of line is 1 way of putting was acting like a complete bitch. "What do you have to apologize for lol? You didn't do anything wrong, Roii's the 1 who decided to yell at everyone.", I soothe. He must feel like he's responsible. I hope she didn't make him feel guilty about anything. Who is she to even walk around like that was her tour and her show and yell at everyone else for not acting the way she wanted them to? "Roii was a member of my krew and under my payroll. I'm forced to take responsibility for her actions, along with everyone else's.", he explains to me. I guess I kinda forgot Richie's the big boss man when it comes to his tours. Which is pretty much a given, I just didn't think that that extended to being everyone's babysitter. "It seems a lil unfair to hold a krew member's actions against you. You can't exactly control everyone at all times.", I reply. I try and bite back a yawn, but fail miserably. It's probably time for me to start getting reqady for bed. If I don't do it now I'll end up procrastinating and passing out at around 3 am with a full face of makep on. I take a couple of makeup wipes to my face before vigerously washing it. I get my nightly routine done before dragging my carcass to bed. I plug my phone in to respond 1 last time before I completely blackout. "If people can find a way to blame me for something they will, but anyway, I hope you have a good rest of your night. Let's talk more tomorrow when we're both free.", he says. He wants to talk again tomorrow! Okay okay, be cool, remember to be cool. "You too, and yeah I'm usually free so just lemme know when you're not doing tour related stuff. Goodnight.", I send off before dropping my phone onto my nightstand. I turn of my lamp and fall asleep seconds after my head hits my pillow.

***Small Time Skip***

When I come to it's 1 pm. Fuck, how'd I even manage to sleep in this long? Me acting like I don't usually wake up at 2 pm on my days off. I sit up and snatch my phone off my nightstand. The 1st thing I check is if Richie responded. Which he did, fuck yeah. Waking up early was definitely worth it. "I realize it might be a bit soon to bring this up, but have you thought about when you might wanna visit Vegas? I miss having you around already.", he asked.

He, misses me? MY HEART. I'm gonna need to be put on life support if he keeps saying things like that. I let out a squeal before composing myself. Ugh I have to pull myself together. What if he says stuff like that to me in person? I can't exactly freak the fuck out then. That's textbook fangirl behavior. I have to show him I'm above that. "I mean I have the rest of the week off, but aren't you still on the road? Then don't you have to do after tour stuff? If you'll be busy I can always get more time off in a couple of months.", I respond. I hop outta bed and freshen up before having my morning yogurt. It's a couple hours before he hits me back, not that I was counting or keeping track or anything. "We made it back to Vegas a few hours ago. We've been unloading all the equipment and making arrangements for Johnnie and Skyler's trip home. If I can get this all cleared up I should be free by tomorrow. I'm sorry this is such short notice by the way. If it'd be easier for you I could wait a couple of months to see you again.", Richie explains. Awww look at how understanding he's being. Bold of him to assume that I can wait a couple months tho. "Oh no tomorrow works for me, I'll book the ticket. Lemme know if the plan changes so I can change the travel date.", I tell him. I quickly make the plans and have my flight all lined up, which lemme tell you, wasn't very fun. I suck at making phone calls I'm way too awkward for that shit. I of course sucked it up cause mamma didn't raise no bitch and nothing's stopping me from seeing Richie again. Unless the plans don't fall through of course.

After that I start binge watching RuPaul's Drag Race on Netflix while I wait for Senpai to respond. I have no idea what season I'm on, I think it might be 4, but I'm LIVING for Sharon Needles. I hear a familar ping from my phone, and I get all excited about it. Only for it to be a message request thing from Roii of all people on Insta. Oh boy, what the fuck does she want? I accept the request and read her short and to the point message. "Look I'm sorry for last night but I have to know, did you sleep with Richie?", she asked. Well she was blunt about it I'll give her that. I wonder if she actually IS sorry for last night, or if she's trying to act nice so I'll answer her question. I kinda regret accepting the request now. Why does she wanna know something like that so badly tho? I mean I have my assumptions of course, but assuming things and running with said things usually doesn't end well. "No I didn't, not that that's any of your business.", I reply. I of course lied to her cause there's no way in Hell I'm disclosing something that personal without Richie's permission. Even if I did have his permission I still wouldn't tell her honestly. I don't like her and I refuse to give her the satisfaction of being right about this. "It is my business actually because Richie's my boyfriend.", Roii corrects. Hmmm, interesting. "And I should believe you because?", I ask. Let's see what Richie has to say about this. I switch over to his DMs, he hasn't read my last message yet. He must be doing more post tour stuffs. "Hey, Roii's in my DMs asking if we had sex, I told her we didn't of course. Also, she's claiming to be your girlfriend, and idk what that's all about but you might wanna talk to her.", I tell him.

I switch back over to Roii. "I can show you the DMs and text messages to prove it if that's what it takes.", she replies. Okay, I can either humor her and look at all her 'proof', even though certain things can be faked. OR, I can shut this down right now. I mean I'm curious to know what she could possibly whip out, but at the same time I'm not sure if I'd REALLY wanna know. How would I feel if this chick is actually his girlfriend? I mean it wouldn't be too far a stretch. She does live in Vegas, she was his merch girl/good friend, she's alternative, and I hate to say it but she does have a pretty good body. I feel like this is something I should hear from Richie himself. "Nah I'm good. Either way I don't really care because I didn't sleep with him, and I don't plan to in the future. Why don't you go voice your insecurities to Richie since you think everything he does or doesn't do is your business?", I tell her. I close out of Insta and a hot minute later I hear back from Richie. I oddly enough feel my anxiety spike as I open Insta back up. Even tho we've already established that I don't care about all that, the thought of this being a big thing and potential conflict makes me nervous. What if this makes him call off our meet up plans? I'd honestly fly to Vegas anyway just to beat Roii's ass with a flaming chair if that happened. "I am so sorry she's going out of her way to bother you. I'll talk to her and make sure she leaves you alone after this. If you changed your mind about meeting up after all of this I completely understand. I just hope we can remain on good terms.", he apologizes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL SOCIAL REPOSE, OR THE YOUTUBE CHARACTER SOCIAL REPOSE!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: Best Interest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Violet's POV:**

.

Pffttt, as if there was anything on this planet that would make me wanna cancel our meet up plans. I'm also just gonna skim over the fact that he didn't bring up her gf claim, it really doesn't matter to me anyway. Besides, with how downhill things seem to be going between them, whatever they have is probably gonna come to an end soon. Should I feel guilty if I end up being the metaphorical straw that broke the camel's back? Nah, Richie deserves better than her crazy ass anyway. "You don't have to apologize cause of her, it's fine really. I'd still like to meet up tomorrow if you can make that work.", I reply. This is the opportunity of a lifetime, and I'll be damned if I let anyone get in my way. Not longer after I shoot Richie my reply, Roii's back in my DMs. I let out a sigh. "Let's see what she has to say now.", I mutter to myself. "I know this might be pretty hard to believe, but I do have your best interest at heart. I don't wanna see him hurt anyone else. It wasn't fair of me to treat you the way I did last night, especially when you had no idea Richie and I were together. I'm so sorry, and I really hope you can forgive me... I know something happened between Richie and you, even if you deny it. Besides you making so many trips backstage and leaving the merch you bought in his dressing room, I know about the tour van. Dan told me he caught you 2 hanging out in there. Not to mention that Richie let you hang around on stage while we were setting everything up. Even going as far as dropping everything he was doing so he could sit next to you for a couple of extra minutes. I know Richie a lot better than most people do, including you. He wouldn't do all that for a girl, let alone a fan, if he wasn't trying to get into their pants.", Roii rants.

.

.

Idk what I was expecting, but I sure as Hell wasn't expecting her to write me a PARAGRAPH Jesus Christ. This chick is so full of crap tho. I'm so sure she really has my 'best interest at heart', which is me being sarcastic if you didn't pick up on that. She's probably just trying to get me to admit that Richie and I hooked up so she can call me out for lying. I'm not exactly sure what Richie told her, but I'm sure she'd find a way to call him out as well. Didn't Richie say he was gonna take care of her ass so she wouldn't bother me anymore? Either he got caught up with after tour stuffs, or Roii couldn't be bothered to listen to whatever he told her. "We're friends now and that's all. Isn't that what friends do, hang out?", is how I decide to respond. I'm not sure what else I can say to her at this point, but I'm having the mental debate on whether or not I should block her ass... I probably shouldn't block her, unfortunately, that'll probably somehow make her think she's spot on with her theory. I'm also more than a little tempted the complain about her to Richie again, but I don't wanna annoy him. After all there's only so much he can do, besides it'd probably take a semi truck to stop her now. She's got determination I'll give her that much, and I can't help but feel like it's my duty to protect Richie from it. Imagine if Roii's accusations got out? This could be really damaging to his career, and I could never let myself play a part of that. If I'm not using every reply, every interaction with her, as a way to help keep this contained, then I've failed him as a friend already.

.

.

I get the notif that Richie replied. So of course my anxiety bitch slaps me in the face again, because why wouldn't it? I mean it's not like his response is either gonna lead to us hanging out tomorrow, or me plopping my ass on this sofa again with a tub of ice cream like the depressed bitch I am loollll. "Yeah, of course I can still make it work :). Thanks for being so understanding by the way, you're great.", he says. Eeeppp. I let out a squeal and start bouncing up and down on the couch, but this time I don't try and hold myself back. I might as well get it all out now before tomorrow. I mean there's no harm in ever so slightly fan girling from the comfort of my own home. "He thinks I'm great.", I giggle out. Oh wait, shit, I haven't texted him back yet. I cut the fan girling short. "Okay, yay then. I should probably give you my flight details so you know when to pick me up huh?", I ask him. I wonder if I should've used the word yay.. That wasn't too eager was it? I mean I wanted to sound happy about it and not like I didn't care, but was that the right move? Also wow that was a dumb question, of course I need to send over my flight info, he doesn't exactly have ESP. Maybe I should unsend that and reword it? Nah, it's probably too late for that now. Before I can overthink that anymore, guess who's back in my DMs? "Guess who's back, back again.", I hum to myself as I switch over to my conversation with Roii. "Richie has guy friends, and any girl he wants to be 'friends' with is just an excuse he uses to get closer to them. Trust me, he doesn't treat his guy friends the way he treats you.", she tells me.

.

.

Pfttt, I'm sure Richie's friends with girls too without having some other sinister motive behind it. He probably just doesn't wanna bring them around your crazy ass cause you'd pull some shit like this. "Idk what you mean he treated me normally, he was just nice to me like he was to everyone else?", I reply. Okay maybe he was a little, or a lot, more nicer to me, but she didn't see any of that. This must be another ploy to get me to admit to something, whether it be him 'cheating' or him just treating me nicer. I'm sure she's just itching to run back to him, shoving her phone in his face like, why'd you do blank what was your reasoning behind that? I'm not telling her jack shit lol. As I'm waiting for her comeback and Richie's response to my dumbass question, I decide to scroll up a reread the paragraph of fuckery Roii sent me. As I'm reading it, it hits me. Wait a damn minute, according to her, Dan ratted on us. Why exactly did he feel the need to bring that up? He could've just been complaining about it to everyone, or more specifically her since those 2 were the part of the krew that weren't vibing with my energy last night. The more I pick apart how the evening went, the more I realize how much Roii's behavior makes sense if she really is his girlfriend. Or was? They have to be broken up by now, or are in the process of breaking up if it's that big of a deal to her. So then if they were together for the entire tour and however long before that, did the rest of the krew know about it?

.

.

They'd have to, right? Richie clearly isn't as stealthy as he thinks he is/wants to be when it comes to hiding who he's boning. Plus I feel like there's this unspoken fact that Richie's merch girl is usually the chick he's dating, that he brings along to deal out merch. That would explain the weird looks Dan was shooting Richie, that unspoken undertone to their interactions whenever I was around. I wonder if that's why Johnnie was uncomfortable about the whole thing, and why he was so ready to get me outta there when Roii wanted to 'talk' to me at the end of the night. For a split second I almost consider asking Roii if the krew knows about her and Richie, then I realize I'd be an idiot for asking that. I don't need to open up the 'why does it matter/why do you ask?' can of worms. I can tell you right now in that situation, playing the 'I was just curious' card, wouldn't save me. That just leads to 'why do you care?', another can of worms I won't be getting anywhere near. To be honest I don't really care, I'm just nosey as Hell and wanna put all the pieces together. I switch my train of thought over along with my DMs after I get a notif from that certain someone. "That and so I know which airport to go to, unless you feel like waiting while I comb through the airports for a few hours.", Richie jokes. I giggle as a huge smile breaks out across my face. He's too adorable. I pull up my email, and take a screenshot of my flight itinerary that was sent to me. I drop the screenshot in Richie's DMs before setting my phone down next to me.

.

.

You know, I could really go for some sustenance right about now. I can practically hear the ramen packets calling me from the kitchen cabinet. So I head over there and as it's cooking in **_the heat box_**, I immediately regret not bringing my phone in here with me. I naruto run back over to fetch it. Once it's acquired I can naruto run back to the kitchen. It looks like Roii finally responded. I'd happily go the rest of my existence without ever hearing from this bitch again if I could, but unfortunately I'm not that lucky. "I wouldn't exactly call what he did normal. Did you see him pay half as much attention to any other fan last night?", she asks me. To be fair, no, but I'm not exactly an expert in Richie behavior. Guess what tho hoe, neither are you. Human beings are complicated creatures, and last time I checked, you don't a phD for human behavior or whatever the technical term is. "I'm not his keeper so I wouldn't know.", I retort. Apparently she was lurking in the chat, ready to intercept reply, cause here she is typing. Alright then, let's see this clap back. "You might not be his keeper, but I am. At least I was, for the entire tour. He likes to give extra attention and get flirty with fan girls he thinks are cute. You can probably guess what he'd hope to get from that.", she says. Weakest clap back ever, if you can even count it as one. Ngl, that was a little disappointing. I hear a ding. "Ooo, my noodles are done!", I chirp. I put my phone on my dining table so I can take the noodles out of _**the heat box**_ with my pot holders.

.

.

I set the bowl on the table before yeeting the pot holders across the room. After snatching my drink out of the fridge, I plop my ass down at the table. Picking my phone back up, I reread what Roii was insinuating. I mean I'm flattered that she thinks that Richie thinks I'm cute, but this isn't exactly new information. Richie's toured before, and word gets around. "Yeah you both probably should've went on a break or broken up during tour if stuff like that was gonna bother you. Idk what all happened during the rest of the tour, but I wasn't one of those girls, sorry.", I tell her. I start eating my noodles, can't let these bad bois get cold because of this roundabout conversation. Literally all this is, 'did you fuck?', 'no', 'I know you did and you should tell me all about it because I think Richie's an ass now and I need you to confirm it'. This conversation should've been over like 30 minutes ago. The next notif that comes is thankfully just from Richie. "Perfect! I've gotta finish unpacking what's left of the merch I didn't sell as well as putting away all the equipment I use for shows, but we'll talk more later. Can't wait to see you tomorrow.", he says. I smile before shoving another mouthful of noodles into my face hole. I never, even in my wildest dreams, thought Richie of all people would be excited to hang out with me. It's almost too good to be true. I'd swear this is some elaborate acid trip if I didn't know better. "Okay, good luck with unpacking. Sorry I can't exactly help with that, I would if I could. I can't wait to see you too.", I reply.

.

.

This amazing feeling I get whenever I'm around Richie dims slightly when I get the notif that SHE'S back in my DMs again. "That wasn't the point, him and I had a deal that he wouldn't sleep with anyone else ESPECIALLY during the tour. Which he cleared ignored and lied to me about, until now that is. I confronted him about it, but he swears nothing happened between you 2. He was more than willing to admit what happened during the rest of the tour though. He flirted with at the very least 1 fan at every venue, I already knew that much, I do have eyes. He also slept with a fan behind my back at 1 of the earlier dates.", Roii rants. Has she been living under a rock or something? She couldn't have seriously thought a deal like that with Richie would pan out in her favor. Glad he's still denying what happened with us, I really don't wanna hear Roii go off on me for being a liar. "Why're you telling me all of this? Your relationship and his personal life is none of my business.", I point out. Not that I'm opposed to her oversharing, I'm here for the tea, but I'm just some stranger she thinks slept with her bf. "I'm hoping to open your eyes to what Richie's really like. He doesn't care about you, you're just another fan, a random person who's name or face he wouldn't even remember if he didn't think you were cute. He probably doesn't even see you as a person now at this point, just another walking fleshlight with tits and an ass. Break whatever you have going on with him off now, find someone worth your time. Don't let yourself get hurt like I, and so many other women have.", she advises.

.

.

I'm gonna need a moment to unpack this. Open my eyes? Sweetie, I think you and all these other women you're referring to are the ones that were walking around blindfolded, I'm not that far gone. I'm well aware of his dating history, and his dating issues. As for him not caring about me, I think he does care, in his own different way. If he didn't he wouldn't be wasting his time with me right now. I'm not gonna pretend to know what his relationship with his other fans are like, but I know he appreciates every fan he's got. I also highly doubt he only sees women as 'walking fleshlights with tits and asses'. Believe it or not I think he looks for a little more than just that if he wants more than a one night stand. I know feelings are a tricky thing, but I'm not gonna get my feelings hurt like Roii and whoever else did. I'm not the hopeless romantic I once was, I know what this is. This thing Richie and I have, it's a short fling. If he decides that he even wants to fuck me again. Last night might've just been a 1 time thing, and we end up either becoming good friends or go back to how everything was before. I highly doubt anything serious or meaningful could ever happen between us. Sex and a good time until he loses interest is the best case scenario. "Idk how many times I have to tell you that nothing's going on between us. Shouldn't you being telling all of this to the girl he actually slept with on tour?", I ask her. I end up finishing my noodles and having a bowl of ice cream before my insta starts popping off again. "I swear I'm gonna need to be put on life support just to get through this.", I dryly laugh out.

.

.

Oh, it's from Richie this time. Maybe Roii took my suggestion after all. "So I heard that Roii's been talking to you.", he comments. I'm guessing she told him. Either that, or she told 1 of the krew members and they relayed it to Richie. "Yeah, she's been trying to get me to admit that we hooked up. She also wants me to stay away from you so I won't 'get hurt like she did'. *eye roll emoji*", I tell him. I hope he picks up on the fact that I'm not buying what she's selling by the eye roll emoji I inserted at the end there. "Of course she is. What lies has she been telling you?", he asks. Okay Roii's a liar, good to know. I quickly scroll through my conversation with her, making sure I have my facts right. Then I fill him in on everything. "Figures Roii would try and take things out on me, directly and indirectly. We were in an open relationship for a little while, but she started feeling really insecure. She pushed us into a closed relationship, which I'm sure you know I don't do very well in. It's the entire reason we had established an open relationship in the 1st place. I never meant to hurt her, I should've just broken things off with her when she wanted to close the relationship. As for her claiming that I flirted with all these women the entire tour is definitely an overstatement. I was nice and friendly towards everyone, and I think she let her insecurities get the best of her. The fan she brought up that I slept with is a close friend that I've known for a while, them and their friends had hung out with the krew after a show. I had 1 drink too many, and I let my judgement slip. I came clean to her about it when she was hounding me about you, asking me who else I slept with. I'm pretty sure she'd go nuclear if I told her about us. Her and I are over now, and I have a bad feeling that she isn't finished giving me Hell about it yet.", Richie explains.

.

.

Everything he's said makes perfect sense. I didn't expect him to actually admit Roii was his girlfriend or even acknowledge the, him sleeping with a fan, allegation. Though I suppose it's not really an allegation anymore. I had to ignore the flutter in my heart when he mentioned 'us', it's not the time to be giddy right now. There are clearly more pressing matters at hand. "I haven't heard back from her yet, so you might wanna check on that one friend to make sure Roii hasn't sucken her claws into them.", I suggest. If his friend is easily persuaded, or Roii twists the story around, she might end up adding them to the scorned women collection Richie's got going there. I don't address that explanation he gave me, I mean it's really none of my business, but I am glad he shared it with me. It helps fill in some of the blanks I had about the situation, though I probably won't ever fully understand the entirety of it. It's not like I really need to anyway. "Good point. So you're not bothered by all of this?", he asks me. By all of this I'm assuming he means the Roii drama, him sleeping around, the fact that he was fully sober and consciously chose to fuck me while still being involved with her, him keeping me a secret basically and making plans to see me again. "No, what's there to be bothered by?", I reply. If anything I'm lowkey smug af that he chose me and now that I think about it, risked a lot. By having me around and doing so much stuff that was apparently sus as Hell to others, or just the krew, but either way.

.

.

"Most people would think I'm an asshole, feel sorry for Roii and themselves, and feel like I used them.", Richie says. Ah, must be the reaction he usually gets, but if I recall correctly there are a rare few apparently who don't really give a fuck if he's already seeing someone. Lexi would be a great, if not the only, example. Everyone who's heard about Richie's past knows about her. "I guess I'm not most people then.", I respond. I threw 'I guess' in front because otherwise that was sounding way too much like the overused 'I"m not like other girls' line. I ain't that person, I'm your basic psychotic alternative bitch, I'm a dime a dozen. "No you're certainly not, you're something special.", he tells me. I giggle. Then I look up and realize that I'm still sitting at my kitchen table. "Fuck.", I mutter before getting up. I put my dishes in the sink, and then skip back over to my living room. I smile as I reread the compliment Richie bestowed upon me. At least I'm hoping it's a compliment, either way I'm gonna take it as one. "I would say the same about you, but you're not the only mothman that exists.", I joke. Should I have sent a sincere compliment back? He was being sweet and not sarcastic, I think, after all. "Lol, at least I don't wreck bridges.", he says in what I think is amusement. Well at least he got the reference.

.

***Time Skip***

.

That's pretty much how the rest of the day went. I didn't hear from Roii, so I guess she finally took the hint.

.

.

I wake up to my alarm blasting the song Empress. I shoot up outta bed even though I'm still half dead. "TODAY'S THE DAY!", I scream. I wouldn't be up at this ungodly hour, 9 am to be exact, if I didn't have a flight to catch. I drag my carcass to the kitchen, and fish around in my fridge for some Starbucks. I grab the white choco mocha, and pop the lid off before taking a big gulp. I head to the shower and freshen myself up, meaning I shaved my entire existence. You know, just in case. I fix myself some eggs and toast while my hair dries. While that's cooking I shoot Richie a good morning DM. I pour myself some juice before plating my breakfast and digging in. I get a notif on my phone that brings a smile to my face. "Hey, we're still on for today right?", Richie asks me. I immediately type away a response. "Of course, I wouldn't be up this early if I wasn't trying to make a flight right now.", I say. I finish up my breakfast, check the time, and realize I haven't started packing yet because I procrastinate way too hard. "FUCK!", I exclaim before running off to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I have no idea how long I'll be staying with Richie. Should I be packing hygiene products, shampoos, and shit? I open up my DMs to ask him. "Lemme know when you're about to board. I can't wait to see you : ).", he says. Awwww, he's so sweet to me! :' ) "I will! Do you know how many days I'll be staying? Just so I know how much to pack and if I should be bringing mini bottles of shampoo and such.", I ask him. I should probably get dressed while I'm waiting for his reply.


End file.
